noahs_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah saves the Day/Transcript
Noah: (Walks Angrilly With The Chipettes and Cindy Lou Who Dani Fenton and Kion with his Side) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT! Pooh once again got away with it! He stole my victory once again! I really hate it. Peaches: How Dare That Bear Do this to both me and Noah?! Pooh is a Monster Mom. A MONSTER! (Hugs Jeanette while Crying) Cindy Lou Who: (To Brittany) I'm worried Brittany. Pooh is distressing the barriers of the Omnitrix. When is it gonna End Brittany: Who knows Cindy Kion: There's gotta be a way to stop him. Noah: What's the use, Kion? I might as well give up and let Pooh win. I hate that Bear. (Cries as Bowser Koopa sees him crying) Dani Fenton: ...Harsh. Peaches: Very harsh. Bowser Koopa: (Walks to them) Hey. Sorry I can't help overhearing. I understand you hate that Bear. Noah: You think? Kion: Well What do you have in mind? Bowser Koopa: Come with me and I'll Tell you It. Noah: OK (Walks with him with Noah's Friends) LATER AT HIS CASTLE Bowser Koopa: Hey Everyone. Look who I Got with me. Noah: Hi? (Saw the Villains Ready to fight until) Whoa Whoa Whoa Ladies, Gentlemen. Hold your Horses I can Explain. I Hate Winnie the Pooh as well. And so are my Friends That I Got the Spell off of. That Naughty Bear had Been Nothing but an Excuse to get me into Trouble Jafar: (To Bowser) Is this Really True Sir? Bowser Koopa: More than what I go through with the Mario brothers every other week. (turns to Noah) Don't ask about them. It gets awkward on occasion. Noah: I won't Pooh Always Defeat the Other Villains Leave me Geroless and He did the exact same thing With Peaches. I Too hated that Bear All Through each Season! Now Don't ask why I never At first Know The Reason Peaches: It could be That Noah's Paw shoes were too tight Or Maybe he Doesn't like Rabbit's grain. But I think the Most Likily the Reson of all Is Noah hate's Pooh's very Little Brain. Noah: The Other Day When I was Sleeping I woke to get Water but then I saw Pooh Draining Memories of me then He saw me spying on him and he Drained my Memories too. But then he Didn't know That my Memories he stoled had came back to me. Then I Followed him to Every Adventures he went to. Till I finily knew the Truth. (one of the other villains is slack-jawed) Noah: That Bear is Nothing but Trouble. I must find a way to Put an End to this before he Makes it Double!! (Flashback to Pooh's Adventures Movies) Pooh Stops me from Talking and introduced his Teamates to the Person or animal but Not me! He always not letting me have a fun time and forced me to do Work instead. The WORK WORK WORK WORK! That is what I Can't Stand. Oh the WORK WORK WORK WORK! Then He'd Lock me up in The Dungon when I Do Anything right. And they Won't let me Be as Bright. (Scene cuts to the Table Party) Then Pooh and his Friends he Manipulated will Sat Down to a Party and Feast. And They'll Feast and they'll Feast and they'll FEAST FEAST FEAST FEAST! He will Force them All to Feast On Pooh honey and Rare Pooh Roast Beast. (Groan) His Roast Beast is the Feast I cannot Stand in the Least! Then you Guys show Up and Traps them But They Escape. Then a Fight come Then when it comes up to Any villain. I want to Top them but Pooh Stops me and Times out the Omnitrix and Took over my Hero Duties. And then. They will Do Something I Hate most of all! (Scene cuts to Christopher Robin Playing his Drums) They will Stand in line and then they will March and Sing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDaAlk2Mwlk Noah: And they'll Sing and they'll Sing and they'll SING SING SING SING! Bowser Koopa: I'll bet Mario never had to go through his Nonsense Kion: Yeah. (Walks to Cindy) Noah must've know how the Grinch feels Cindy Lou Who: Looks like it in this. And the More Noah Thought the Trouble Pooh might bring The More Noah thought... Noah: (Walks to the Room) I MUST STOP THIS WHOLE THING! Peaches: I think he Need some time alone. Dani Fenton: Yeah, let's get out of the way. Bowser Koopa: I'll Be with him. IN THE KITCHEN Noah: (Sat at the Table Eating Some Backed Chicken As Bowser came and Sat Next to him) Bowser Koopa: Noah? Noah: Yes Bowser?